Him and I
by XxxGingerFilesxxX
Summary: What if the one you loved had his heart twisted at one point in his life and now he couldn't feel anything at all... Would you fight for him or take flight?


They say everyone is meant to find that one person, but what if that one person doesn't know you exists?

I spend my everyday waiting for him to notice me, But soon I just move on from him and I find myself in-love with a total jerk. Then I finally brake-up with the jerk and the cycle begins again.

I don't get it? I've been waiting 100 years for an amazing guy to come into my life and seems that even though I'm fine... I'm tired of this never ending cycle...Why can't I have that chance for love? I know everybody says I'm too young to know what love is but they don't know me or my past, I know love is the feeling you get when your on a roller coaster and your stomach flips, I know love is the feeling when your heart beats 100 miles per hour when you see that person, and I know I'm not too young.

Your never to young to know what love is, but I can't help but think maybe people are right maybe I'm just not good enough for anyone... I don't know what to believe anymore

Ever since I started working for the Malfoy's, life has been okay, I guess I mean when your working for death eaters your life can't be all licorice wands and fizzy whizzbees. But I do make the best of it. Mrs. Malfoy really does treat me like the daughter she never had...To an extent.

I think if it was up to her I would be adopted into the family but for now I'm just stuck being one of their few human servants.

You see My parents and the Malfoy's were very good friends, they had all been the best of mates in their Hogwarts years and even into their adult life. They use to go and do all kinds of fun, exciting things that was until Draco and I were born.

That's when their priorities changed. I swear My mum and Mrs. Malfoy planned for me too marry Draco. But when ever our father's would joke about this matter, Draco and I would look at each other with disgust. I couldn't think of being anything but _Drakies_ best friend, _I mean give me a brake, I was 4 for merlins sake!_

Anyways back to the story Draco and I couldn't be separated for anything. He was my best friend and I was his, That's all we ever wanted to be, that was in-till the day my parent's were murdered and I was taken away from my best friend.

I remember the feeling of true horror and sadness as I watched the aurors take my parents mangled bodies from my home. I remember sitting there in the corner of my room holding my skel-o-bunny hearing the strangled, blood curdling screams of my parents as I sat there helpless in my tower-bedroom, which had been locked from the outside.

And I was only 9 years old when that happened. The aurors had finally concluded that my parents had been murdered for running away from being death eaters. Which un-till then I had no clue of that. I just thought when they had people over it was a book club or something..._Again! I was 9 years old people!_

So I suppose you all expect me to say how I was then raised by an awful family member or bla-bla-bla but I wasn't the ministry actually assigned me a full time nanny, who was very old fashion. Nanny McDowel was her name and if you didn't do exactly as she said your rear-end would hurt by the end of the was very strict in her ways, so that meant I was not allowed to see my best friend because,

"It was improper for a young pureblood witch my age to be Ridding around on a broom stick with the Malfoy boy in just my long johns, my pettie coats, and my little miss combat boots."she would say every time I asked to go and play with Draco.

Soon I just learned to not ask at all and to do what I wanted without her knowing. I would slide down the secret slide my father had installed in my room, which had been charmed to reach all the way to the Malfoy's home. Yes we lived fairly close to them but even if I used the slide it would take an hour or so to get too the other entrance that was connected to Draco's closet. But it was well worth skipping my ridding time to visit my best friend.

But even then Nanny got more suspicious so she would make sure my days were soon filled to brim with useless activities for a "Hostess-in-training." So over all in those next few years I saw my best friend maybe once a year and by the time my Hogwarts letter came I hadn't seen him in years.

Well I still think back to those days when ever I'm doing something for Draco personally.

"Oi! where's our butter beers?!" I heard an impatient Blaise Zambni scream. "Alright twinkie now lets try not to drop this batch of butter beers alright?"I explained quietly to the young house elf who was suppose to assist me ever since Darlie was traded.

Darlie had been there since I started working as staff for Malfoy Manor. We knew how each other worked, we worked like a well oiled machine and when just bluntly came into my room one night and told me he had traded Darlie for a new baby house elf I cried a little. Mr. Malfoy has treated me like one of his staff ever since I became his staff, bloody tosser if you ask me.

Quietly, Twinkie took hold of my hand and we apperated into Draco's room. "Finally! where the bloody hell have you been?!" Yelled Draco who didn't even look up from the newspaper he was reading. "I'm _soooooo_ sorry Draco that your father gave me a BABY house elf for me too use as help." I said, rolling my eyes and pushing the young elf forward, motioning her to put the tray of butterbeers on the coffee table."It's not my problem that it's more useless than a sack of potatoes." He retorted.

Blaise began to snort at the cruel remark.

After twinkie set down the tray, I could tell she was on the verge of tears by the way her blue tennis ball shaped eyes watered and how her ears began to droop. Quietly she came behind me and held onto my skirts and began to silently cry.

I became enraged! No matter who or what you are you DO NOT treat a innocent child like that.

I narrowed my eyes and with my fists clenched to my sides, I briskly walked across the cold, tiled floor till I came right upon the two idiots who were laughing and giggling like little witches and struck them both right across the face. I'm sure I'll get hell for it latter but right now both deserved it and Draco should know not to piss me off.

The lads were too in shock to say or do anything ecept stare with their mouths gapeing open like fish. I quickly picked up twinkie and I strutted out of the room, making sure both boys were looking at my ass. _Hey! just because I'm pissed dosn't meaan I can't tease haha_.

All at once I heard tweeddle dumb and tweeddle dumber coming racing and roaring after me. I began to run faster down the many corridors of the manor, I had a baby House elf in my arms giggling like there's no tomorrow, I had my Masters Son and friend chasing after me Could my day get anymore amazing?! I began to giggle as I saw a door open and slam in front of the two lads. not even looking back to see who had opened the door I continued running till I hit the servants quarters. I slammed the door to my room shut, placed twinkie in her cradle and I face planted into my bed, smelling the blankets.

Then I heard a knock at my door "Alex Dear..um someone would like to speak too you..Right away." I heard Mrs. Malfoy's soft voice say from behind my door.

With a sigh I pushed myself up off my bed, dusted my skirts and opend the door to see a very shaken, sullen looking Mrs. Malfoy.

**XxxCLIFF-HANGER! WHAT DO YOU THINK?! PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT ON THIS STORYxxx**


End file.
